Mend my Broken heart
by CuteAnime girl
Summary: A terrible incident happens to ouryoung hanyou and he ends up very depressed, but when a new girl comes down the well some how, will she help inuyasha to try and find the power to Forget and live his life the way he used to?


Me: Hey what's up umm this is my first story, so don't blame me if it sucks, you can if you want but keep it to a blaming level where I won't cry! Just kidding well please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha Characters but a girl can dream can't she sigh, oh anyway but I do own my very cute character Midoriko.**

Mend My Broken Heart

Chapter1: Another girl through the Well?

Midoriko just got done packing her stuff in her new room, in her new house or should she say Shrine house.

And she was having the time of her life! Yeah right, it was down right BORING! She had nothing to do! She walked over to her window and saw a creepy well house it kind of scared her, she always believed in the Supernatural and all that mysterious stuff. She wanted to check it out even though when she looked at it chills go down her spine. She put her very long black hair in a high ponytail, and put on her dark purple sweater before she walked out. She walked closer to the well still really freaked out. Suddenly she felt a tug on her Jeans. She looked down and saw a little girl with brown hair in pretty curly pigtails.

"Oh My gosh your so cute, wheres your mommy little girl." She asked hugging her tightly.

"I don't have a mommy." she said in her cute little voice.

"Then wheres your daddy." she hugged her even tighter.

"I'll tell you if you could just let me breath for a second." She quickly let go of her.

"Sorry, my bad." she replied.

"I don't have anyone, i'm all alone." She looked at the ground about to cry.

"Come on don't say that you must have somebody taking care of you am I right?" Again the girl shook her head.

'Geez i can't let this girl wander alone, who knows what will happen, i should probably do this, alright her it goes.' she thought.

"Don't say you have nobody." Midoriko said.

"Why?"Asked the girl.

"Because I'm not a nobody."Midoriko said smiling at the girl.

"What do you… you mean-?"She was cut off by Midoriko.

"I'm going to take care of you, think of me as a big sister."She said kneeling to the ground so she could be eye to eye to her.

She jumps up and down hugging Midoriko.

"Oh yeah, there's something I want to ask you before were official sisters."

"Sure." The little girl said.

"I completely forgot to ask you your name."Midoriko rubbing the back of her neck grinning.

"My name is Saki." Saki replied still bouncing around.

"Well nice to meet you Saki, I'm Midoriko but just call me your big sister." She said smiling.

"Okay big sister!" She said still excited.

"Hey you want to go Check out the Well with me?" She said pointing her thumb at the well house.

"That scary looking thing… Cool sure I'll go!" She almost yelled.

"Wow you're becoming more and more like me I'm so proud, well hop on my back!" She said turning the other way still kneeling down.

She jumped which almost madeMidoriko stumble but she kept her balance. "Alright lets go, keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times, thank you for riding the Midoriko tour to the well."

They both laughed while running up to the well. They walked in the dark well house.

"Oh My Gosh there it is!"Saki said half jumping because she was still on Midoriko.

"Um Saki nothing to exciting about it, and can you please stop bouncing I'm losing balance…. Oh no!"They both fell down the well.

"AHHHHHHH."One of them screamed in a loud voice.

"Big sister aren't I sopossed to be the one scared."

Midoriko stopped. "Well you didn't scream someone had to heh heh." They came to a stop and fell gently to the floor.

"Woah no horrible dead?"Midoriko said confused.

She looked at herself to check if she wasn't dead then she looked at Saki but she wasn't there.

"Saki Where are you!"She yelled hoping she was a okay.

"Up here look were not in Kansas anymore toto." She said sarcastically. "Oh my little sister's got jokes, well ha ha very funny." She said climbing a vine latter.

She got to the top and saw she wasn't kidding they weren't at there a house anymore they were in a forest. It was so beautiful, everything was a pretty green.

"Look a Village!" Midoriko yelled.

"Lets go, maybe someone can tell us where we are." Saki said.

Midoriko pick her up and then started running. They finally got there they walked into a little wooden house. When she walked a the point of a sword was so close to her face. She saw a guy with long silver hair with doggy ears on top of his head! He wore a red kimono that was baggy. She also saw a monk and a lady with brown hair and a pink and green kimono. She knew he was a monk because of his clothing she learned about them when she was in middle school.

"Excuse me… don't point that thing at me, don't you know you can poke somebodys eye out, Geez show some respect." She said moving the sword aside with here finger.

"Who the hell are you?" The doggy boy said, more like yelled.

"I don't even know where I am, God your so irritating, why do you sound so angry its like someone died or something." She muttered.

He heard her and looked like he was about to cry and so did the others.

"Shut up and leave." He said in a heartless tone.

Then he went outside and walked away.

"Oh stupid me I think I said something really bad." She said regreting what she said.

"Please can you tell us why you are you guys upset?" Saki asked trying not to be nosy.

"Surely ye are not from around here."

In came a old lady in miko clothing.

"Yup how'd you guess?" Midoriko said looking at the ground.

"I Can sence ye two have special powers within." She said gesturing them to sit down.

They sat down beside the old lady after Midoriko put Saki down.

"What do you mean?" saki asked. "I can tell that ye is a water sorceress, what is ye's name?" She said to Saki.

"Oh my name is Saki, pleasure to meet you and you are?" She asked.

"I am Kaede the priestess of this village."She replied.

"And I am Midoriko, Saki's big sister."She said shaking her hand.

"And ye have a very unusual power, they is a lot of powerful spirit energy inside of you."She said.

"Um who was the guy with the doggy ears and why is he depressed?" Midoriko asked.

"He is Inuyasha he is half Demon, he is depressed because 12 months ago his demon blood took over and he… he killed his mate that he loved very much, her name was Kagome she too was from a different time."

"Oh gosh this is all my fault, I reminded him of that painful memory the worse part is he's suffering because I know he thinks it's his fault she died, I'm going to talk to him." Midoriko said getting up.

"That's not a good idea." Kaede worned. Midoriko kept on walking.

"Now if I were a demon and very sad where would I go?" She said thinking to herself.

"Well I would go in a tree and think things out."

She looked up in different trees, then finaly saw him in a Huge tree. She climbed up even though she wasn't good at climbing trees. She finaly got to the branch he was sitting on.

"Hey." She said still nervous.

But he didn't say anything.

"Um I came up here to say I'm sorry, I didn't know I'm not from around here, well actually I'm not from this time at all, and all I gotta say is stop being so depressed, Kagome would not want you like this, now I don't know her personally or anything but she knows that you loved her and I know she knows that it was not on purpose."

She said trying to cheer him up just a tiny bit.

"How would you know?" He growled.

"How would you know what kagome thought!" He yelled.

"I may not know if she thought that but think of it Inuyasha, right know as we talk, She's watching over you and if she didn't know then, She knows now because shes up there in heaven wishing she could be with you but she knows she can't, She wants you to be happy."

He looked at her, his eyes a little red and puffy from crying. Her gaze was so soft and gentle.

"Inuyasha, she will always be with you, she will always be in your heart, and you in hers." She said turning to look at the beautiful sight.

"Kagome." He whispered.

His head had images of her.

"Kagome!"

He yelled crying hard. She wanted to do something for the poor guy. She scooted (Sp?)closer to him and gave him a comforting hug.

1010101010101010101010010101010010101010101010101010110010101010101011010100101010110011001011

He felt warm, someone was holding him. He seem to have fell asleep. But who was holding him. He tried to remember. Oh yeah it was THAT GIRL! He opened his sore eyes and saw her smiling happily dreaming of who knows what. Was she helping him. No one tried to help him since… well he wasn't gonna think about it anymore just like that girl said(A/N He still doesn't know her name.) Kagome was safe in heaven and she will remain in his heart.

He tried to move without waking her but it was to late. Her eyes opened and revealed to Purple orbs looking at him.

"Um hi."

She saw she was still holding him. She quickly let go blushing.

"oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself I'm the fighter of justice, and the warriour of peace, or you could just call me Midoriko."

She said dropping the act. He actually smirk at what she was doing.

"Well I guess she'll be staying here, if she wants that is." Inuyasha thought getting off the tree.

"Hey are you just going to leave me here!" She yelled from the tree."

"Yup." He said.

"Your mean." She yelled back.

He jumped back on the tree.

"Get on then." She jumped on his back and they went back to the village.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me- Well tell me if you liked it.

Midoriko and Inuyasha-Please review!


End file.
